The present invention relates generally to electronic data processing tools and, more particularly, to a method, system, and storage medium for providing web-based electronic research and presentation functions via a document creation application.
The ability to create electronic slide presentations in the workforce has enabled enterprises large and small to provide training and disseminate quality information in a professional and organized manner. Presentation software allows users to mix presentation objects to create effective, high-quality presentations such as reports, classroom lectures, business charts, how-to training, as well as digital animation, audio/video media and similar items. Presentation software provides the functionality to handle various modes of information dissemination such as via a computer screen, a movie screen controlled by a laptop computer, a commercial kiosk, or live computer presentation.
Current technology allows presentation software users to create slides for incremental and sequential viewing of slide objects and limit the user to a one-dimensional presentation format. Existing presentation software and word processing applications restrict presentation to internal references, such as templates, and do not allow such systems to reference external sources that are controlled and sourced autonomically. Further, current presentation software and word processing applications do not provide the inherent capabilities for searching and retrieving archived data that are relevant to the document being created.
With respect to word processing software, a user who is creating the document currently does not have the capability to search for relevant content and incorporate it into the document unless the user first accesses a separate application or search engine.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to enable a user to access and link relevant electronic content either over a network or from archived sources during the creation or editing of documents and presentations.